<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make heaven out of hell by Wayfarer_Rye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390934">make heaven out of hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye'>Wayfarer_Rye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>UraIchi Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Kurosaki Ichigo, Friendship, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, Kitsune, Multi, Slow Burn, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Genderbend: Different Species</p><p>"May you live in interesting times," a curse worthy of a trickster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia &amp; Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo &amp; Kurosaki Karin &amp; Kurosaki Yuzu, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>UraIchi Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>UraIchi Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What changed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be awhile to finish, and edit, this is your heads up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this world, the Kurosaki family died with a secret, Masaki was a gift, a blessing of sorts. Though not blood she was their daughter and they refused to chance that someone would harm her so they claimed blood because being a pureblood Qunicy was safer than a Kitsune.</p><p>Masaki learned to use Quincy abilities, and hide her slowly budding Kitsune ones though that was easy, as it took a century for Kitsune to gain their first tail of power. </p><p>When she saved Isshin, and then when he saved her, she didn’t say a word to disillusion the assumption she was Quincy.  Even when she fell in love with Isshin, and Isshin fell in love with her.  </p><p>She knew with certainty that only a Kami could give her, that it wasn’t time for that information to be known. When she became pregnant, Masaki knew why there fates and plans in the work and her child would need an extra trick up their sleeve. </p><p>When Ichigo was born, everyone expected a boy. All the ultrasounds said, boy. Even the spell Masaki let Tessai use the said boy. </p><p>When Ichigo was born and was very much a girl. Masaki laughed and knew that Ichigo would take after her more than her confused husband would realize. </p><p>A trickster before she was even born.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Things Are Changing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story starts and it is the same in the grand scale but the details are pebbles causing ripples of change.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will be back for editing later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo rolled her eyes, as some jerk blabbered about her hair, or maybe it was about how unladylike she was. It was muffled as she was grounding him into the ground. Scowling at the other two bruised and bleeding idiots. She really didn’t want to fight them but they hadn’t let her talk. </p><p>“Whatever, just apologize for disturbing the little girl’s memorial,” Ichigo dismissed, stepping off the one idiot, pointing at where they had knocked the flowers over. </p><p>The smarter of the three saw the opportunity, and bowed, “we are sorry, and we will be more careful.”</p><p>“Good, now get going,” Ichigo dismissed. They sped off with their pride in tatters.</p><p>Ichigo turned to the girl, a ghost they hadn’t seen, “They should not bother you but you should think of moving on soon. Sticking around will do you no good,” Ichigo told her.</p><p> Her mothers’ stories always talked about the dangers of souls lingering.</p><p>“Thank you, nee-chan. I will,” the ghost smiled.</p><p>“I should get home,” Ichigo sighed looking at the setting sun. </p><p>“Thanks again nee-chan,” the girl called as Ichigo began walking home.</p><p>Ichigo waved. </p><p>She was deep in thought when she got home, but she wasn’t so deep as not to duck as Isshin flew over her head crashing into the wall. Rolling her eyes, he never learned, Isshin was nothing if not predictable. Three years of Karate, a year of ballet, and two of gymnastics, her awareness of her surroundings was impeccable. He hadn’t been able to jump her for over a year, yet he still tried. </p><p>Ignoring him and his obnoxious loudness, she greeted her sisters with hair ruffles, taking a seat at the table, “how was school?”</p><p>Isshin was yelling at their mom’s poster about cold daughters. They left him to it. </p><p>Yuzu and Karin desensitized to their father began filling her in on their day. Ichigo ate, paying rapt attention, happy to hear her sisters were enjoying school and their afternoon clubs. </p><p>“Oi, goat-face, stop wasting mom’s afterlife time with your crying and come eat,” Ichigo called finally.</p><p>Isshin pouted as he joined them, but brightened as he began dishing out Yuzu’s cooking, “Why were you late, Ichigo-chan?”</p><p>“A few idiots kept knocking over a memorial for the little girl that passed not too long ago,” Ichigo shrugged, “They didn’t like me calling them out on it.” </p><p>Isshin sighed about how unladylike fighting was,(hypocritical as it was) but with practice, they all ignored him, which had him at their mom’s poster crying about mean daughters. </p><p>“Are you injured, Ichi-nee?” Yuzu worried, scanning over her old sister. </p><p>“Nah, they pulled their punches because I was a girl, and it made it easy,” Ichigo rolled her eyes, but continued, “That reminds me, Yuzu would it be okay if I took some cuts from your flower garden to replace the ones they wreaked?”  </p><p>“Sure,” Yuzu agreed brightly. </p><p>“Is she still around?” Karin asked curiously, she was the only other one that could see ghosts clearly, she couldn't interact with them like Ichigo could now so she preferred to pretend they didn’t exist.</p><p>“Hmm, yeah, she's scared I think. She was pretty young,” Ichigo sighed sadly. </p><p>Yuzu got a determined look on her face, “I am gonna make an arrangement for her.”</p><p>“I will gladly bring it to her,” Ichigo smiled and ruffled Yuzu’s hair, "I am gonna head to bed early tonight, it has been a long day,” She got out of the seat yawning, Yuzu and Karin called good night. </p><p>Ichigo ducked as Isshin flew over her head, “Night to you too, goat-face,” she said as he hit the wall. </p><p>“Night, Ichigo-chan. Sleep well!” He called cheerily. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Ichigo reclined on her bed, there had been an uptick in the amount of ghosts that clung to the area. It had her worried for Karakura Town, and it’s future. </p><p>It wasn’t a good sign, her mother’s tales spoke about times like this; Something was interfering with the cycle. </p><p>She would have to find time to send an inquiry to Inari-sama if they had any idea what to do. </p><p>Busy crafting how to ask Inari-sama so they would answer plainly, without tricking her, she nearly missed when the black formally dressed woman entered her room. Almost Floating. </p><p>Staring in shock because of the blatant breaking and entering, Ichigo heard her mumbling to herself. </p><p>“It is near.”</p><p>Ichigo has seen many things strange in her life, but really, standing up she approached the women, “You kind of bold for a burglar,” Ichigo pointed out blandly, poking the women wondering if she was ghost of sorts. </p><p>The woman wasn’t incorporeal, but jolted in shock at Ichigo’s touch, “You can see me?” the surprised look, it made her look young.</p><p>Ichigo filed the reaction away, even as she kept the disinterested facade up, “I can see most things. Are you dead?” She poked the women again. Still solid. Maybe some kind of yokai.</p><p>The woman's eye twitched, “I am a Shinigami.”</p><p>“Bullshit,” Ichigo rebuked back instantly.</p><p>“You can believe in ghosts but not Shinigami!” the women yelled. </p><p>“Because there is only one death goddess, and that is Izanami-sama, and no offence you do not look like her,” Ichigo replied back, cross her arms scowling at the shorter women.</p><p>The woman blinked in shock as if she hadn’t expected that response. </p><p>“So what are you actually, because you aren’t no Kami.” Ichigo settled on her bed waiting, the other women out. </p><p>She gathered her wits, “It’s mostly an honorary title, I am from soul society we were given the task to guide plus or ghosts stuck on this plane to soul society while purifying mutated souls called Hollows by killing them. My current mission is a rather large hollow in the area”</p><p>Ah, they were one of the versions of psychopomps her mother used to tell her about.</p><p>“Ah, that would be the awful skin crawling I have felt all day, wouldn’t it,” Ichigo nodded. She thought it might have been Oni or another Kami, but Hollows made sense. </p><p>“You can feel it?” the woman asked, “I am being hindered by something.”</p><p>Before Ichigo could answer, a wail of ravenous hunger drew her attention, “It’s here, Ms. Shinigami.”</p><p>The shinigami blinked, “what -” before she too whirled towards the window as a louder scream shook the room. </p><p>Then Yuzu started screaming, and she didn’t care what the woman was doing as she dodged around her. “Yuzu! Karin!”</p><p>She nearly stumbled over a crawling Karin, “Ichi-nee are you okay,” she asked breathlessly, “neither dad or Yuzu could see it, I barely saw it. I needed to warn you.” She slumped in exhaustion.  </p><p>“Of course, I have this handled okay,” Ichigo reassured Karin, taking her overshirt button up and laid it over her sister. </p><p>“You are just a human, just let me handle this,” the woman asked. </p><p>Ichigo snorted, as she stood to full height, “there is so much for you to learn Ms. Shinigami about this world” She grabbed the baseball bat her mother had laboured weaved blessing as extra protection for the house.</p><p>The shinigami tried some kind of binding on her, but even though her Kitsune powers were near nil at only fifteen, she batted it away. </p><p>Running passed a bleeding and unconscious Isshin, she dropped checked his pulse and found it quickly moved on. Not even pausing at the ugliness that was the hollow she leaped, it had a crying and bloody Yuzu in its hand and that was unacceptable. </p><p>She brought the bat to the hollow arm that gripped her sister, and it sizzled at the connection. Yuzu dropped and Ichigo grabbed her sister and darted towards the house, the shinigami was staring, calling “Tag you in.”</p><p>The woman's face went serious with a nod, and she dove in with her sword, Ichigo settled her sister behind cover, then turned with her bat, to see the women struggling with the speed of the creature while trying to stop it from entering the house. Ichigo darted out and was able to pull the women back from being bit.  </p><p>“Shit,” Ichigo cursed, as she ended up picking up the women jumping out of the way, “Okay, you obviously aren’t used to fighting in tight quarters against faster and bigger opponents.” </p><p>“I am sorry,” she apologized, as Ichigo got them out of the way of another swing.</p><p>Ichigo tsked, “Whatever, if we survive this I will teach you if you want,” ducking under another swing, What are the hollow’s weaknesses?” Ichigo demanded. Trying to figure out a plan, beyond leading the hollow away from her sisters. </p><p>“The mask is the weakest part of a hollow,” the woman explained quickly. </p><p>“Okay, stay here, and call out if anything else pops up,” Ichigo set the women to the side of the road, and turned with her bat, waiting for the monster to catch up, “let’s hope these old blessings are enough.”</p><p>“Wait,” the woman spoke, “I could transfer a part of my powers to you, and make you a temporary shinigami.”</p><p>“Explain,” Ichigo demanded, “quickly.”</p><p>“I would have to imbue my zanpakutou with half my spiritual power and then pierce the middle of your chest. If it fails you will die, but it would give you an up,” the women held up her sword. </p><p>“Let’s do this Shinigami,” Ichigo didn’t even deliberate, she was a woman of faith, and instincts and everything in her said to accept. </p><p>“My name is Rukia Kuchiki, not Shinigami,” Rukia smiled. </p><p>Ichigo nodded, “Name’s Ichigo Kurosaki. Let’s hope this isn’t our only greeting.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know your feelings on the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ripple Effects Showing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How things start to change</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A reminder to check the tags. This is a slow burn. So much slow burn. </p><p>Like if you want some hints there becomes a point where Kisuke is younger than Ichigo kind of slow burn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rukia and she set it up, and Ichigo felt the sword pierce her, then like a dam bursting she felt power ripple from where the sword touched her, then like a supernova, the power burst out of her. Ichigo ripped herself away from the sword after what she knew to be a beat too long, and she whirled on her feet to face the hollow, calling forth the new power, and it condensed into a sword taller than her, and she smirked as she jumped and arced the sword to cut off the creature’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hollow tried again, and she swept the sword through its leg, and then finally when it tried to bite her, “Repent your mistakes of messing with my family, fish face,” she snarled as she slashed the sword through the thing’s mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crumbled as the thing disappeared, using the sword as a crutch, she lipped over towards Rukia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, I took too much, how much do you have left?” Ichigo huffed, collapsing beside her, back into her own body. The sword disappeared with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rukia blinked in shock, “about a third. You should be unconscious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo snorted, “I am sturdier than most.” She felt like crap but she was thanking her kitsune heritage for not passing out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is a scene to come across,” she stared upside down at a blond-haired man, wearing a green Shihakushō and black haori in a striped bucket hat and geta. She almost thought he was surprised she was awake too but he was hard to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urahara-san,” Rukia greeted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo stared a moment, she could feel Inari-sama’s touch on the man, “a friend of yours, Rukia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kisuke Urahara, he is my contact in the human world,” Rukia explained, grumbling, “kind of crude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to blame the exhaustion and the fact that Inari-sama power always made her act a little funny, “at least he is hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo didn’t know who was more surprised by her words of the three of them. She had groaned almost as soon as the words left her mouth.  Rukia stared at her before coughing which sounded more like laughter, which was just mean but Ichigo would have done the same thing in reverse. Urahara who stood stock still his face relaxed in shock before he got a hold of himself and a fan was out covering his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you, Kurosaki-chan,” sounding almost coy, she would have almost thought he wasn’t affected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, Urahara-san,” she sighed, groaning as she sat up, glancing towards Rukia, “We need to get your wounds bandaged, and I want to check on my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Rukia blinked down at herself as if just remembering she was injured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo rolled her eyes, and leant down and slipped her arm under Rukia’s and helped her stand. She grabbed the bat with her other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing towards Urahara, “I could use a second pair of hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started helping Rukia back towards her house and clinic, she could almost feel the way Urahara was trying to figure her out, as geta clacking began to follow them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could help speed up the healing, with Kidou,” Urahara offered, as they reached the destroyed building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She led Rukia to the dusty couch and helped her sit. She walked back to the kitchen, pulled out a bag of peas bringing them back to Rukia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here, keep this on the back of your head, I saw the way the power blast knocked your head against the wall, and you come with me and explain what Kidou is,”  Ichigo gave a stern look to Rukia who looked like they were going to protest and pointed at Urahara to follow her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Healing Kido, uses reiryoku, and it uses a person’s own reiatsu to encourage healing,” Urahara explained as she knelt beside her father first, and his injures had mostly stopped bleeding, most looked to superficial, her father was good at taking a blow at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to assume everyone has reiyoku and reiatsu even alive humans or you wouldn’t be suggesting this,” Ichigo muttered as she picked her father up careful, frowning, the man was missing too many meals lately, she would tell Yuzu. She carried him back to the living room, laying him on the other couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked to where Yuzu was, and nearly fell on her face, but Urahara was there to catch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, everyone even those alive has a small amount, the more spiritually aware the more than have,” Urahara explained, soothingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as it won’t hurt them, I leave them in your hands,” Ichigo sighed as she felt her legs give out completely, and the darkness finally swallowed her whole. The adrenaline had already left and stubbornness only got her so far.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>